Una chica peculiar
by casey87carter
Summary: Bella es una chica corriente, pero con mucho carácter. Edward es un hombre normal, con poca paciencia y mal carácter. ¿Que pasaría si colisionan estos dos entes entre ellos? ¡Que nos pillen a todos confesados! Edward y Bella, ¿Amor? Puede ¿odio? Seguro
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí esta mi cosa rara… jejeje. Espero que os guste… y sino… me lo decis con un review. ^^**

**Una chica Peculiar**

Sumary: Bella es una chica normal, con aspecto normal, todo aparentemente normal pero oculta un oscuro secreto. ¿Cuál es el secreto que atormenta por las noches el sueño de Bella?

Narración (narración en tercera persona)

PVBella, Edward etc. etc. etc. (punto de vista de bella, narración en primera persona)

_Pensamientos_

Prologo:

Bella tiene todo lo que cualquier chica desearía. Un trabajo normal, una casa normal, unos padres normales, con sus trabajos normales… hasta que un fatídico día se fue todo al traste.

Charlie Swan, policía de la ciudad de Phoenix, era un hombre al que le gustaba apostar, y no apostaba mal la verdad, acertaba bastante y no perdía dinero. Hasta que la rueda del destino le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo perder todo lo que tenia por un estúpido número.

Agobiado por las deudas, aposto más y más dinero para poder pagar la anterior deuda, pidió créditos, favores y demás prestamos a gente nada recomendable. Tal fue la suma de dinero perdida, que hizo la cosa más rastrera para poder pagarlo todo. Se vendió a si mismo.

Era el mercenario, el asesino a sueldo, el espía en bandas enemigas, el camello, el proxeneta, y una muy larga lista de tareas deshonrosas para un ser humano normal. Tal llego su locura que ya no sabia lo que era bueno o malo. Llego a pagar la deuda, con el dinero negro de sus negocios turbios.

Su familia, no sospechaba nada, ya que era un policía muy respetado en la ciudad de Phoenix. Lo llevaba tan bien oculto que sus propios compañeros no sospechaban nada. Era muy bueno en ese aspecto.

Bella tenía a su padre en un pedestal… hasta que ocurrió lo que nunca debió de haber ocurrido.

Pero eso es una historia que se desvelara más adelante…

Capitulo 1

PVBella

Pi…

Pi...pi…

Pi…pi…pi…

Pi…pi…pi…pi…pi…

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡Quieres apagar ese maldito despertador de una santa vez, niña!- _grita mi vecino desde el piso de al lado._

-¡Dios, todos los días igual!- _gruñe la mujer vaca del vecino de al lado_.

Odio estos despertares por la mañana. No estoy entrando todavía en la fase REM, y suena el dichoso despertador.

Nunca conseguiré despertar bien.

Entre que me levanto, me ducho, desayuno, me visto, me peino, me maquillo y demás pijerías varias, se me va una hora escasa. Y diréis, ¿porque no se levantara antes para que le de tiempo a ir menos apurada? Bien, eso intento. Por eso tengo 2 despertadores. Uno en mi mesilla que suena cada 5 minutos para que me vaya desvelando un poco y uno colocado en la otra punta de la habitación, que suena a la media hora, con unos altavoces incorporados con Dolby surround para que me despierte a todo el vecindario.

Tras engullir las tostadas a toda velocidad, salgo por la puerta y me encuentro a la amable vecina, que ya conocéis.

-Es que eres sorda, como no puedes escuchar tal escándalo que tienes ahí montado - _dice la que ronca como un oso polar en celo_.

-No consigo dormir bien por las noches, demasiado ruido - _claro, con tal sinfonía de ronquidos provocados por el dueto de cuerdas vocales que tengo por vecinos._

-Sí, lo sé, por los chillidos que pegas por las noches. Parece que matan a un cochinillo cada noche - _dijo la osa polar._

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, una y otra vez. Vivía en el sueño de la marmota. Todos los días lo mismo, una y otra vez. Cada conversación, cada gesto, Todo era igual. Pero yo soy feliz así… o eso creía saber.

Vivo sola en un apartamento de tres habitaciones. Y pensareis, ¿Por qué sola y con tres habitaciones? Hasta hace poco tenía dos compañeros, pero se enamoraron uno del otro y se fueron a vivir juntos. Me dejaron a mí el marrón del piso. Fue tan de repente, que no tenía todavía ningún inquilino.

Busque y busque, pero hay poca gente joven en este pueblo de mala muerte.

Es cierto, no dije donde vivo. Bien. Os presento a Forks, la ciudad más aburrida de todo el continente. Aquí no hay cabida para la diversión. La gente solo hace tres cosas: los jóvenes estudiar, comer y dormir. Los adultos trabajar, comer y dormir. Y los ancianos comer, dormir y quedarse dormido comiendo. No más. De vez en cuando salen a sus porches con sus sillas mecedoras, a ver como pasan los escasos coches del pueblo. Aunque el que más observan es el mío.

Parte de mi tiempo lo paso en el coche, porque otra cosa no tendrá Forks, pero todo lo tiene a lo ancho. Y con el mal tiempo constante que tiene, no se puede estar paseando de un lugar a otro sin coger una pulmonía.

Mi vieja tartana, ya que no se le puede llamar coche. Es una vieja furgoneta que me vendió un indio en la reserva quiloute en La Push. Un hombre amable en silla de ruedas que tuvo que dejar de usar su furgoneta. Estaba tan desesperada por tener un carro a un precio módico, que ni lo pensé.

En un principio, sospeché que esa vieja reliquia se iba al otro barrio en dos semanas, pero no, aguantó como un campeón. Y ya ha pasado un año desde que me mudé a este pueblo.

Mientras busco a unos nuevos compañeros de piso, necesito mucho dinero, así que tengo que pluriemplearme. Mis antiguos compañeros y amigos quieren pagarme su parte hasta que busque a alguien... pero yo me valgo sola, no quiero ayudas.

En la mañana trabajo en la tienda de deportes de la familia Newton. Donde el "encargado" es el hijo de la dueña.

Mike Newton, un chico con las hormonas bastante subiditas, me intenta cortejar todos los días. Siempre de la misma forma.

-Bella, que hermoso día hace desde que apareciste por la puerta. -_ dijo con una empalagosa voz, a la que él dio un tono en plan seductor._- Los pájaros comienzan a cantar armoniosas melodías en tu honor.

Todo esto viene, desde que me vio leer un libro de poemas de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer. Tras ese día, viene con una nueva variación de un poema que leyó en no se qué revista de niñas.

-Gracias Mike, es muy amable por tu parte.- _dije con la voz monótona, ya cansada de lo mismo._

-Las que tú tienes, guapa.- _dijo con chulería, pensando que me tenia cada día mas en el bote. No hacia falta leerle la mente para saber lo que pensaba_ - Por cierto, te has hecho algo en el pelo, lo tienes distinto… como más bonito.

Ya estaba, sacando a relucir los trucos de ligue que su padre le había recomendado para ganarse a una chica. Ya sabéis… "Comenta lo bonito que tiene el pelo, _(aunque no te hayas maquillado por falta de tiempo y lleves una coleta mal atada por estar tostando pan y peinándote a la vez)_ se lo tienes que mencionar aunque no sea cierto". Luego esta la de alabar tu peso. "Siempre decir que se ve más delgada y más estilizada".

Ah, luego esta la de la ropa nueva. Puedes llevar siempre el mismo jersey azul con las rayas en blanco que siempre te dirá que si es nuevo y que donde lo compraste.

-No sé, no hice nada, está igual que siempre.- la misma respuesta para la misma pregunta- ¿Hay algo que haya que hacer hoy?

-No me hables de usted, ya sabes que tenemos la suficiente confianza para tratarnos con más… cercanía - _solo le faltaba levantar las cejas, puaj_.- ¿que te parece si tomamos algo en el Pub? Que dices, ¿te apuntas?- _¿Pub? Eso era un cuchitril de mala muerte a donde no iban nada más que los jovencitos a emborracharse con garrafón._

-No, tengo que estudiar. Los exámenes están próximos - _los exámenes, las prácticas, las convocatorias, todo vale para meterle una excusa_. - quizá mas adelante, cuando termine la carrera. Ahora estoy ocupada centrándome en los estudios.

-Bella, no te servirá de nada. Trabajar duro no te da resultados a corto plazo. Búscate un novio con dinero… o con familia acomodada, donde te cuidaran como una reina y no tendrás que trabajar más en la vida.- _era una clara invitación a ser su futura señora de Newton. Antes muerta_.

-No, me gusta vivir así. Siendo yo la dueña de mi vida. Sin ataduras. Sin compromisos.- _claro que me gustaría tener novio, pero no este. Por favor…_

-Solo piensa en lo que tu buen amigo Mike te dijo una vez. - _todo esto poniendo el brazo sobre mis hombros _- ya acudirás a mí arrepentida diciendo "Oh, Mike que razón tenías, me siento sola y triste" - _lo dudo mucho_ - a saber si yo ya estoy casado y con hijos.- _ojala, y me deje en paz de una vez…YA._

-No caerá esa breva.- _dije por lo bajo rogando a Dios que se lo llevara cualquiera y se olvidara de mí _- Ah, por cierto, sabes que Stanley te pone ojitos. Siempre que viene se queda embobada mirándote.- _feo, el muchacho no es, pero de todos los chicos del pueblo, es el más apuesto, pero pesado es un rato._

-Nah, esa chica nada más que me mira por mi dinero y belleza, no ha visto mi parte dulce y cariñosa, y mi interior.- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo dice? ¿Dulce y cariñosa? Dios, este esta empezando a desvariar a lo bestia. Se nos va de las manos. Esta colgado._

-Que va, si me lo comentó el otro día, que atendiste muy bien a un cliente. Que se te ve buen corazón, y que estas muy guapo cuando estas concentrado. - _bueno más bien cuando no habla, pero no es plan._

-¿Eso realmente lo dice Stanley o tú?- _Dios, ya está, levantó las cejas dos veces. Se acabó._

-Ehhh, sí, ella, mírala ahí está.

Menos mal que Jessica pasaba todos los días por la tienda para ver a Mike. Es cierto que Jessica estaba enamorada de Mike, pero nunca hemos hablado de algo que no sea artilugios para deporte. Pero eso no tiene porque saberlo, ¿verdad?

No era una tienda con gran afluencia de personas, pero si pasaban muchos viajeros a comprar útiles para sus viajes al bosque y montañas de alrededor. Sobre todo cazadores. Se rumoreaba que se habían encontrado ejemplares de lobos gigantes. Lobos de tamaño más grandes que un lobo estándar. He ahí el interés suscitado en los cazadores.

Tras acabar de despachar a todos los clientes de la tienda, llegó la hora de cerrar para el almuerzo, y mi hora de salida.

-Bella, mi madre me ha llamado para decirte que si vienes a comer con nosotros, que ha preparado algo especial para ti.- _dijo con Rintintín en la voz._- Le haría mucha ilusión que vinieras, está muy contenta con tu trabajo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar esa oferta, llego tarde a clase.- _dije lo más triste que puede mi capacidad de actuación._

-Se pondrá triste, pero bueno, para mí, tu eres lo más importante, y tus obligaciones son lo primero.- _Oh, que bonito, a veces se lo curra el pobre_.- pero sí dejaras los estudios, podrías disfrutar más de la vida, con tus amigos…y conmigo.- _mal, bajaste la guardia y te la coló._- En fin, que se le va hacer. Duerme bien, no estudies mucho y sueña conmigo, ja ja.- _Agh, más pesadillas no. Ya tengo suficiente con las mías, como para añadir otras._

-Yo nunca sueño. No sueño con nadie ni con nada.- _la verdad, me he pasado, creo que se lo he dicho demasiado seca y borde, pero está vez me dolió… un poco._

Tras abandonar al triste dependiente, corrí hasta llegar al siguiente trabajo. Bueno, correr lo que se dice correr en el sentido estricto de la palabra, no. Más bien seria correr a paso de tortuga. Entre la pobre furgoneta que no pasa de 50 Km/h, los baches de la sinuosa carretera, tardo en hacer un tramo de 5 Km., una media hora.

Sosteniendo el volante con los codos, y el bolso entre las manos, rebuscaba en lo más profundo de este. Apartando colonia, cepillo de dientes, maquillaje (casi sin estrenar), móviles apagados o fuera de cobertura (para no estar aguantando a la pesada de mi mejor amiga). Tras rebuscar en el baúl de los recuerdos, encontré lo que andaba buscando… un pequeño bocadillo para poder comer antes de llegar al segundo trabajo.

_**To be continued...**_

**Antes de nada, agradecer la ayuda de ETNIE, la más loca escritora de todas. Que cabeza tiene, es una mina de oro! GRACIAS! Gracias a ella, que me ha corregido mis meteduras de pata… Ç(como yo hago con ella hmmm...) Y la que me ha dado el empujoncito que necesitaba. Y… aquí estoy. ^^  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer. No os pediré reviews, ni os amenazare con no publicar… pero… MUAHAHAHA! Como no lo hagáis.. jejeje.^^ no digo nada…**

**Y sin más dilación os dejo unos minutos para que pongáis un delicioso y sabroso review.**

**Un enorme abrazo y por su puesto mi frase favorita…**

**"Be water, my Friend"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward PDV**

- Heme aquí, en mitad de la nada. Solos en una carretera sinuosa, fría y desértica. Sin alimento con el que subsistir y con un orangután como única compañía.

- Eh, que te estoy oyendo, imbécil.- _dijo mi hermano el hombre mono_.

Vamos en dirección al antiguo apartamento de nuestra hermana pequeña Alice. Ese duende maldito nos ha convencido para ir a alquilar allí las habitaciones que antes ocupaban, su ahora novio-futuro marido y ella.

Supuestamente, la otra inquilina estará allí con nosotros, ya que ella sola no puede pagar tal apartamento. Y como Emment y yo iremos a trabajar muy cerca, nuestra "queridísima" hermana (la queremos, pero… pufff...), ya ha hecho el trabajo por nosotros.

Esta niña, siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman. En fin, que se le va ha hacer.

Lo que paso a continuación, fue cosa de muy pocos segundos.

Una furgoneta destartalada, sin piloto (o eso parecía) y por el medio de la carretera, venia directamente hacia nosotros.

Pité y pité para despertar al insensato que se había quedado dormido, y una joven surgió del volante con los ojos como platos, girando el volante y estrellándose directamente contra el árbol más grueso del bosque.

Tal fue mi mala suerte, que mi querido volvo, se manchó de barro al apearnos en el arcén para saber si la joven había salido ilesa.

La chica, salió trastabillando un poco del coche. Miró hacia el motor y gruñó algo. Nunca vi una mirada tan asesina en una mujer. Yo temblé al ver esa mirada, pero el cabeza hueca que tengo por hermano no, y habló.

- Oye chica, ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado.

- ¿Bien? ¿Dices que si estoy bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a esa velocidad por esta carretera?- _dijo la muy… ¡pero si ella era la que no estaba a la carretera! Puede que fuera un poco rápido, si, pero no pensé que alguien transitara esa vieja carretera_.

- Ehh… yo no… conducía. Conducía él.- _maldito cobarde, ahora se dio cuenta el muy cabronazo._

- ¿Y bien_?- la tía se cruzó de brazos esperando algo de mí. Si, pues lo lleva claro._

- ¿Qué?- _dije con mucha altanería._

- ¿Cómo que y qué? Tendrás que pagar el arreglo del coche, o ¿no?_- dios, casi me da un ataque de risa._

- ¿Cómo? Mira bonita, no pienso pagarte nada. Esto lo has provocado tu solita.- _menuda cara puso cuando le dije eso. Ja_.- vamos, Emment, tenemos que irnos.

- Oye, Edward…- _dudó mi hermano, pasando su mirada de mí a la loca de la carretera._

- No pensarás dejarme aquí tirada, ¿no_?- estaba ya con la mano en la puerta de mi coche, cuando la escuche decir_- será imbecil.

- Oye loca, escúchame bien. No tengo por que hacer nada, todo esto es tú culpa. No mía. La que estaba en Babia eras tú. ¿Se puede saber que hacías, para no estar al volante?- _ja, ahí la pille. Se puso roja, colorada de la vergüenza… aunque tenía serias dudas de que fuera por eso exactamente._- llama a una grúa y que vengan a arreglar a esa mole de chatarra…aunque, casi mejor que se lo lleven al desguace.

Emment, me miraba con cara de pánico. Yo ya estaba de espaldas a la loca, así que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba a mis espaldas.

- Mira, guapito de cara. Yo necesito ir a Port Ángeles ahora mismo, y no pienso, y léeme bien los labios, quedarme aquí esperando a ninguna grúa. Primero, hasta que lleguen aquí, será demasiado tarde. Ya conocen mi coche, sabrán donde tienen que dejarlo. Así que, vayámonos ya.- _BASTA. Edward, para esto ahora mismo,__ esa__loca no va a subir en el coche. _

- Para el carro guapita. Tu no iras en mi coche… y te callas Emment o te dejo aquí con ella.- _mi hermano era todo un poema. No quería quedarse allí, pero tampoco quería dejar a la loca allí sola._

- Bien. Vale. Váyanse. Yo iré caminando si hace falta. Adiós.- _y se fue. Andando con la cabeza alta, pero al subir el terraplén para llegar al arcén… se cayó al suelo_

- Edward, no podemos dejarla ir. Mira, hace frío y hay niebla, ¿y si la atropellan?- _preguntó de camino al coche. Me daba igual lo que le pasase a esa energúmena. El mayor peligro que tenía era ella misma. Menudo mamporro que se dio. _

Ya estábamos más cerca de Forks, cuando me gire a ver a mi hermano. No debí hacerlo.

- Emment, olvídala. Esa loca sabrá cuidarse sola. Si le atacan los lobos, ella sabrá defenderse con sus rugidos.- _pero no fue buena idea mencionarle los lobos. Se estremeció y lloriqueo_.

- Edward… por favor. No perdemos nada. Alice dijo que la chica no llegaba hasta las diez de la noche, y son las cuatro de la tarde, no perdemos nada por llevarla.- _me suplicó y porque no podía ponerse de rodillas que sino… en fin, daba igual, él y Alice han sacado un maldito gen que usaban muy frecuentemente contra mí… __los ojitos de cordero degollado__._

- Dios, que paciencia. Vale, iremos a por ella, pero no pienso dirigirle ni una sola palabra. ¿queda claro?- _advertí a Emment con mi mejor cara de mala leche, aunque ya daba igual. Estaba saltando de alegría y pasando de asiento de atrás al del copiloto_.

- Bien, vayámonos rápido. Jeje.- Dios, casi podía oírle tararear una estupida canción de victoria en su mente.

Ay, señor señor… que paciencia hay que tener.

**Bella PDV**

- Como se le ocurre. Grrr, estoy que hecho humo. El muy… el muy… ughhh, no tiene nombre en el universo para tan zopenco, cenutrio, mentecato, torcuato, tarugo… tuerce botas. Ufff..., que a gusto me he quedado.

Tras caminar y caminar, y no divisé nada más que niebla blanca infinita. Pero... diviso a lo lejos una luz. Y cada vez se iba acercando más y más deprisa. Pero, no consigo ver que es. Tan solo oigo un pito, incesante. Y me recuerda a algo, pero no se que es.

El coche o lo que fuese eso, venia pitando como un descosido. No se si quería que me apartara de la carretera para dejarle más espacio.

Enfadada, me salgo un poco de la calzada, con tan buena suerte (notase la ironía) que me escurro por el terraplén, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo embarrado.

Alguien bajó del vehículo _(hombre, por lo menos es considerado y me ayudará_), y ya me estaba preparando para una buena reprimenda, cuando de pronto, escucho esa maldita voz.

- Vaya. ¿no sabes andar dos pasos sin que caigas al suelo?- _el muy capullo estaba riéndose en mi cara._

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- _vaya, el hermano pequeño era mejor persona que el zopenco. Debe de haber cogido todos los genes buenos._

- Sí, no te preocupes…esto… Emment, ¿verdad_?- dios, que cara puso de felicidad. Que mono._

- Pero… si estas empapada y sucia. Ven, cámbiate. Te daré ropa mía.- y inmediatamente se quito la camiseta ahí mismo. Y madre mía, que cuerpo. Nunca había visto tanto músculo junto.

El capullo, estaba que echaba humo. Miraba a su hermano como si le hubiera crecido una nueva cabeza.

- ¡Emment! ¿Se puede saber que haces? Tienes el maletero lleno de ropa, ¿por que leches te tienes que desnudar delante de ella?- _ja, parecía un novio celoso. Uhh, ¿pueden no ser hermanos y ser pareja? El tarado tenía toda la pinta, pero el buenorro… imposible._

- No sé… pensé que tendría frío y si le doy mi camiseta calentita… no tendrá frío.- odiaba a ese energúmeno. Como podía quitar la sonrisa a un ser tan bueno.- lo siento mucho…esto...señorita…- _es verdad, no le dije mi nombre. _

- Bella. Mi nombre es Bella.

**Edward PDV**

Wooh, se llama Bella… ¿pero de que nombre será eso? ¿Será la Bella de bella y la bestia?

- Ese nombre…Bella… te viene muy bien, eh?- _dijo el pelota de mi hermano. Parece que le había gustado mucho esa niña tonta._

- Gracias. En realidad me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.- _JA. Se iba a enterar de lo que vale un peine._

- Ah, Isabella… ¿a dónde exactamente te tenemos que llevar_?- dios, esa mirada acobardaría hasta al mismísimo diablo…pero yo soy peor que él, y no me intimida._

- Con que me dejéis en la plaza principal, ya allí me muevo bien, gracias.- _la dejaremos allí, y nos iremos rápido para terminar con esta tortura._

- No, no, te dejamos en la puerta. Ya es muy tarde, y que una señorita ande por la calle no es seguro.- _ya está el caballero andante de mi hermano salvando a damiselas en apuros (aunque esta de damisela tenga más bien poco)._

- Emment. Tenemos prisa. No podemos hacer de chofer. La dejaremos donde nos ha dicho y nos vamos cagando leches, que tu hermana, por si no lo recuerdas, es muy, muy impaciente. Y debe de estar llamando al móvil como loca_.- menos mal que apague el móvil que sino…_

- No te preocupes, alcornoque, tengo las mismas ganas de estar contigo en el mismo habitáculo. Tengo muchas ganas de perderte de vista.- _será engreída y arpía…_.- eso sí… tendrás noticias mías. No pienses que te libraras tan fácilmente de mí. ¿Mi camioneta necesita una reparación_.- ¿su camioneta? Ese trasto lo que necesitaba es una muerte digna._

- Haya paz, por favor. Edward, mamá nos educó bien. Nos educó para que tratáramos bien a las señoritas. No pienso dejarla allí. La llevaremos donde necesite… y si tiene que esperar el duendecillo que espere. Bastante nos hace esperar cuando va de compras.- _dios, es verdad. Que suplicio._

- Jolín, habláis de vuestra hermana y me recuerda a mi mejor amiga.- _no nos importa querida._

Ya llegábamos a Port Ángeles. Si fuese por mí, la dejaba en la cuneta, pero no, está el caballero con armadura de Emment y tiene que cargar con la burra a cuestas.

- Bien. Ya hemos llegado a Port Ángeles… ¿dónde vas exactamente? ¿a la casa de caperucita roja, a comerte a su abuelita o a el castillo de blanca nieves?- _esta vez la mirada fue de diversión…casi juraría que tramaba algo._

- No, pero juraría que tu cara me suena de algo… puede ser que fueses el verdadero jorobado de Notre Damme? Ups, pues el de la película es mucho más guapo, la verdad.- _vale, me lo he ganado. Esa ha sido buena…pero nunca se lo reconocería. Antes muerto_.

- Muy graciosa. Dime antes de que te apee aquí junto con el perro fiel que tengo por hermano.

- ¡Edward! ¿No era un mono?- _dios que tontín._

- Bien, todo recto, y cuatro calles a mano derecha, luego dos calle y a la izquierda.

Tras pasar todas esas calles estrechas, llegamos al lugar que quería la bruja. Era una pequeña iglesia destartalada. Tenía los cristales rotos, aunque alguno estaba en pie. La pared estaba muy sucia, pero había indicios de que estaba siendo limpiada.

El cura, se acerco al demonio en la tierra.

-Bella, hija mía. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Has tardado mucho. ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? ¿Y tu camioneta?- _cuantas preguntas, que agobio._

- Padre. No se preocupe. Estos caballeros me han traído amablemente hasta aquí. He tenido un pequeño percance, nada sin importancia.- _¿COMO? ¿CABALLEROS? ¿En plural? ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Donde estaban esos modales antes?_

- Gracias señores, por traer a este ángel.- _¿ángel? Ángel caído mejor dicho._

- De nada señor cura, ha sido culpa nuestra. Lo sentimos_.- Emment me miraba, con intenciones de que dijera algo. Pero yo no tenía por qué sentir nada. No fue mi culpa._

- Gracias Emment por traerme, has sido muy amable.- _¿y yo? He sido el que la he conducido hasta aquí. Será desagradecida._

- Bueno, ya está. Nos vamos Emment. Adiós señor, ha sido un placer conocerle. ¿Por qué no se quedan a tomar un poco de té con nosotros? Es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por traer a la pequeña Bella sana y salva_.- ¿pequeña? Ja, de esta también me iba a vengar_.

Hello, hay alguien ahí? Perdón por actualizar ahora, mi excusa es las vacaciones (Londres, playa…descanso.. o más bien vagerismo). He estado todo el mes de vacas, pero he estado haciendo los deberes… jejeje.

Espero que os guste esta excentricidad que ha salido de mi perturbada cabeza.

Be water, my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bella PDV

Pero que he hecho yo en esta vida, como para que me castiguen así. Como se le ocurre al Padre Sam semejante tontería. Pedirle al mismísimo Lucifer a profanar la iglesia.

-Padre… están solo de paso. No pueden entretenerse más. ¿Verdad?- _mire la cara de ese tipo y… juraría que vi autentica maldad en su expresión._

-Padre, sería un inmenso honor tomar un té con usted.- _como se atreve. Esto lo hace aposta, seguro._

-Bien, entonces síganme.- _el Padre Sam nos dirigía a una muerte anunciada, aunque sé a ciencia cierta que será la de cierto personaje de pelo Pantene*._

Nos sentamos en la destartalada mesa que tenía el padre Sam en sus aposentos. Siempre me ha hecho gracia como los llamaba así él. Edward estaba situado delante de mí, y Emment estaba entre los dos en un lateral.

El padre Sam trajo una gran bandeja con la tetera y las pastas, junto con sus respectivas tazas. Me disponía a ayudarle, cuando Edward se levantó y le ayudo a llevarlo a la mesa. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no era tan malo el chico como aparenta.

Edward, en ese momento, se volteó, y me sacó la lengua riéndose de mí… a espaldas del padre.

Grrrr, será capullo. Todo lo hace para fastidiarme, el muy…

-Bella, corazón, se me ha olvidado el azúcar, ¿puedes traerlo?- _eso no tenía ni que pedirlo. Por él, haría lo que fuese y más._

-Claro, por supuesto. Está donde siempre, ¿no?- _este hombre tenía la fea costumbre de dejar las cosas en el peor sitio. La última vez la sal estaba en la nevera y el azúcar en la despensa donde guarda la comida del perro lazarillo._

-Ehh… no recuerdo exactamente donde la dejé la última vez… creo recordar que la use para…para… no recuerdo para que la usé…- _ya empezamos otra vez. _

Dios, este hombre y su memoria me mata. No tiene ningún problema ni alzhéimer. No recuerda ni donde deja el vino de misa… eso sí, recuerda perfectamente los nombres los feligreses, a sus hijos, las fechas de los próximos bautizos, comuniones y bodas, y por supuesto todos y cada uno de los personajes que aparecen en la Biblia. Pero nunca, absolutamente nunca, recordará donde ha dejado la sal y el azúcar… bueno, ni el rosario tampoco.

-Miraré en la capilla.- _ya resignada a tomar un té sin azúcar, cuando de pronto…_

-Espera, que te ayudo.- _no, no y no. Él no. Por favor_.

-No, no te preocupes, tú siéntate y estate quitecito.- _él me tiraría desde la torre del campanario._

-No, insisto. Debo ayudar al padre Sam… no ves que con tu gran equilibrio conseguirías caerte de culo y romper todo el suelo.- _¿me acaba de llamar gorda o torpe?_

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes… Quasimodo.- _Ja, creo que no llegó a entenderlo, porque no protestó._

No estaba en la capilla, ni en los confesionarios, ni en los cuartos de baño. En ningún sitio extraño. Edward, como buen cotilla, quería saber cosas que no le interesaban en absoluto.

-No es por ser impertinente, pero ¿se puede saber porque estamos buscando en sitios así, tan solo para buscar azúcar? Sabía que estabas como una cabra, pero ya ha tanto no llegaba, la verdad.- _dijo el Einstein_.

-Idiota, el padre Sam no recuerda ni donde deja su dentadura por la mañana.-_es que no sé ni porque le estoy dando explicaciones a esté._

El único sitio que me quedaba era la cocina. Un sitio normal para una persona normal, pero con el padre Sam, nada es normal.

-Eh, tú, mira en los estantes de allí, y yo miraré por los de aquí_.- la cara no tenía precio. Era una mueca de incredulidad, mezclada con una incipiente cara de malas pulgas. A mí, ya me daba igual. Estaba donde quería estar._

-Tengo un nombre, por si no te habías dado cuenta, Nessie.- _¿Nessie? ¿Ese no era la bestia del…?_

-Bestia será tu madre, engendro de pollo.- _no me digáis porque he dicho eso, pero su pelo me recuerda a un pollito recién nacido. Con esos pelos… que cada uno va donde le da la gana._

-¿Engendro de pollo? Tía, nunca me habían llamado así, me gusta, escoba con patas.- _si seguíamos así, no pararíamos en la vida._

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Tú busca y calla.- _que calladito estás más guapo… en sentido figurado._

Tras revolver toda la santa cocina, solo me quedaba por mirar encima de la gran nevera. Edward ya se había sentado en la silla que estaba en la mesa del centro. El muy debilucho no aguantaba nada. Seguro que era de los que estaban 2 minutos en la cama. Ja, seguro.

Cogí la silla más apartada de Edward. Me miraba con la ceja izquierda levantada. Se creía que no podía llegar a encima de la nevera. Ja, pues se iba a llevar un buen canto en los dientes.

La condenada silla era demasiado baja y no llegaba a alcanzar el bote de azúcar. Cuando estaba rozándolo con los dedos, me llegó un flash back. Se iba a enterar el chulo playa, aunque el pobre Emment sufriera las consecuencias. Ya le pediría perdón.

Conseguí, después de varios intentos fallidos, y unos cuantos amagos de caída, alcanzar el condenado bote de azúcar.

Edward no se había movido ni un solo palmo para ayudarme.

Eso le iba a costar muy caro dentro de muy, muy poco.

Edward PDV

Era divertido ver como la niñita intentaba coger el bote de encima de la enorme nevera. Por un breve instante… muy muy breve, sentí lástima de ella, pero creo que se fue, cuando al girarse, en sus ojos, vi un brillo malicioso. Debo de estar alerta. No la conozco ni media tarde, y ya se como se las gasta la muchacha.

Pero todavía no sé, porque accedí la petición del cura. Creo que fue por fastidiar a esa cabeza hueca, o por ser amable con el padre Sam.

Tras encontrar el dichoso azúcar, regresamos a la sala. Emment y el padre Sam estaban hablando de béisbol. Alucino. Un cura hablando de deporte. Pensé que era pecado hablar de esas cosas.

-¿Estaba muy escondida, cariño?- _se dirigió el cura __a la mujer de Bestia_.

Nunca podré entender porque es tan cariñoso con un ser tan desagradable. _"Tú fuiste igual o peor de desagradable, que no se te olvide zopenco"_ ¿QUÉ? Hasta mi mente me insulta… esto es todo es culpa suya.

-No se preocupe, ha sido fácil- _¿Fácil? Si casi se mata 3 veces, por lo menos. Esta niña no sabe que no se debe de mentir, y menos a un cura._

-No, te ha costado…- _de pronto, Bella me propino un horrible pisotón_.- ¿Tú, estas loca?- _dije irritado, pero ella, me arrastró otra vez a la cocina_.

-Escúchame bien, alcornoque, el padre Sam es una persona mayor que regenta esta iglesia, y por si no te habías dado cuenta, está absolutamente solo. Tan solo me tiene a mí, para que le ayude con las reformas de la iglesia, la compra y demás tareas.- _Dijo en voz baja, pero lo entendí todo claramente. _

Esta mujer cuidaba a ese viejo, sin ninguna ayuda. Sin ninguna compensación de ningún tipo… o ¿Era un arresto por mala conducta en la carretera? Sí, eso tendría que ser. Seguro.

-No pienso dejar que hagas que el padre Sam se ponga triste por tu culpa. El ya se siente lo suficiente mal, ya que piensa que es una carga para mí.- _esta chica me está sorprendiendo. _

-No te preocupes. No diré nada más.- _realmente lo iba a cumplir_.- lo prometo.

-Métete tus promesas por donde te quepan.- _como se atreve a decirme una cosa así_.- Tan solo hazlo. Las promesas vacías no me sirven.

-Oye, niñata, ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?- _pero no pude terminar la frase, ya que tan solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. _

Me quedé paralizado. Vi como se alejaba silenciosamente, pero no a la sala donde estaban los demás, sino hacia la calle. Fuera había comenzado a nevar. Según Alice, era muy común que nevara o lloviera prácticamente todos los días.

No sé porque, pero algo pasaba allí. Algo le pasaba a esa chica, ya que se marcho sin mediar palabra ni insulto, y eso era muy raro. Pero algo me decía que debía dejarla tranquila.

Al entrar en la sala, el padre Sam estaba muy apagado. Con la cabeza agachada y los ojos perdidos. Emment, que estaba a su lado, estaba asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, Emment?- _le pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta_.

-No se, Edward. Al iros Bella y tú, agachó la cabeza y se quedó así todo el tiempo.- _miraba al cura pero no lo tocaba. Se le veía con intención de zarandearlo para despertarlo de ese letargo, pero no se atrevía. Y yo tampoco._- por cierto, ¿y Bella?

¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Qué Bella esta fuera triste y sola?

-Bella esta…fuera. Estaba mirando las vidrieras.- _¿las vidrieras? Si no quedaban._

-Ah, iré a decirle lo del padre. Me esta preocupando realmente.- _miró con recelo al hombre._- porque se nota que respira que sino…

-Estoy bien, Emment. Tan solo estoy un poco traspuesto. Tan solo eso.- _Juro que mi hermano dio un pequeño chillido, que bien parecía el de un mono._- y no molestéis a Bella, por favor. Bastante tiene ya con cuidarme como si fuera un bebe.

Se le notaba al pobre hombre muy abatido. Tal como me había comentado Bella, el hombre se sentía mal por todo lo que hacia Bella por él. Puede que en su tiempo, cuando era mucho más joven, hiciera todas esas tareas él solo, o tuviera más ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Bella?- _Emment, como buen cotilla, quería enterarse de todo…aunque normalmente era el último en enterarse de algo_.

-No soy yo el quien tiene que contar esas cosas.- _¿Por qué nos metía el gusanito de la curiosidad y luego nos lo quitaba?_-Eso solo incumbe a Bella y a su padre.

- ¿A su padre?- _esta vez pregunte yo._- ¿Por eso estaba bajo la nieve hace un rato, con esa expresión tan rara?

-Bueno, eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando Bella tenía 12 años. A esa edad llegó a mí. Estaba muy mal. Desnutrida, sucia y muy enferma.- _¿podría ser que su padre la abandonara? Emment estaba con la boca abierta. Yo lo expresaba más disimuladamente, pero estaba muy impactado._

-Bella vivió aquí en la iglesia hasta que se gradúo en el instituto. Pero desde entonces, viene cada día a ayudarme con las tareas.- _Por eso estaba tan nerviosa, quería llegar cuanto antes por si le había ocurrido algo a este hombre._- Me gustaría que alguien la ayudará, no en las tareas domesticas, sino en las de bricolaje. La semana pasada estuvo arreglando el agujero que estaba encima del altar. Nunca, en mi carrera como sacerdote, había pedido a Dios un milagro.

-Bueno, parece haber funcionado, ¿no?-_Emment se lo tomaba a gracia. Pero con el terrible equilibrio que tenia esa mujer, probablemente moriría ahogada en un charco._- Esta viva y coleado.

-No, ella…-_pero no terminó la frase_.

En la puerta estaba Bella, con el pelo empapado de nieve, y con el tarro de azúcar en la mano. Miraba al cura con un odio terrible. Pero el cura, tan solo sonreía. Era un hombre muy valiente. Emment tragó saliva. Hasta él se daba cuenta del odio de esa mirada.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- _Preguntó, y dirigió su mirada asesina hacia mí._- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-Vaya, parece que estamos de mal humor. No te sulfures, guapita.- _me encantaba ver como se crispaba su mirada._

-Oh, venga, tomaros el maldito té y largaos ya de una vez.- _vaya, parece ser que estaba ya desesperada porque nos fuésemos._

-Bella, por favor, se amable.- _ja, no tiene fe ni nada_.

Bella sirvió el té en cada una de las tazas. Nos paso a cada uno el azúcar. Siempre me ha gustado el té con mucho azúcar, así que, eché más que el resto.

-Y dime padre Sam, ¿Cómo van las clases de los enanos?- _Bah, no me importaba lo que hablaran esos dos. Me tomaré el té y nos iremos de…_

**Continuará…**

**Siento dejarlo ahí, pero necesario para la historia.**  
**Muchas gracias a mi super Beta Etnie-Chan... una todo terreno, que saca tiempo de donde sea para mís paranoias. **

**Muchas gracias a Etnie (tiene que ser la primera, BEforever _(mi primer review realmente)_**,** Lunita Black27, andrea.58.83, Cullen Vigo y MaxiPau. GRACIAS! son pocas... pero las mejores!  
**

ah,y tambien gracia a todas las que estan en alerta.

un besazo en definitiva para todas.

"Be water, my friend".

Edit: perdon, perdón, perdón. se me coló una cosa. Lo siento.

***Pelo Pantene: es una conocida marca de Champú de pelo, en donde aquí en España se suele usar como sinónimo de pelo bonito.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 U.C.P**

**Edward PDV**

-¡AAAAAGGGGGHHH! ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- _La muy zorra ha puesto sal en vez de azúcar._

- Mmmm… pues esta rico_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está rico? En serio, hay veces que pienso que no es hermano mío_.

Una estridente risotada me saco de mi ensoñación. Bella esta doblándose de risa.

-¿Se puede saber porque has hecho eso_?- mientras intentaba dejar de reír contestó._

-Siento mucho defraudarte, pero yo no hice nada. Tan solo recordé que el padre Sam, accidentalmente hecho el azúcar donde la sal y viceversa. Solo… no te lo mencioné.- _estaba disfrutando, seguro._

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar esta patraña? ¿Eh?

-Ohhh, es verdad. Yo me equivoqué. El otro día Bella y yo tomamos un asado muy pero que muy dulce.- _Encima se ríe el cura. Ya lo que faltaba, inmunidad eclesiástica._

-Se acabó. Me he cansado de estar aquí haciendo el tonto. Emment, nos vamos ya. Ahora.- _ya está, se me hinchó la vena. No iba a consentir ninguna tontería más._

-Fue sin querer. En serio, yo no puse allí el azúcar, solo aproveché la información que tenía y olvidé decirlo. Solo lamento que Emment tuviera que probarlo.- _y voy yo, y me lo creo._

-No te preocupes. Esta rico.- ¿_en serio este tío es mi hermano?_

-Me alegro. Entonces no lamento lo ocurrido.- _esta tía no se va de rositas así como así._

-OH, se me olvidaba.- _¿Qué leches pasa ahora?_- Es verdad, yo cambie el azúcar de lugar por error y se me olvidó cambiarla otra vez_.- Dios, este cura está muy mal. Debería ir al médico urgentemente._

-Ves. No es culpa mía.- _me miraba con socarrona. Encima_.

-Bella, aunque tú no pusieras ese el azúcar ahí, si querías que Edward lo tomara. Eso aun así es malo.- _Bien, por fin alguien que me defiende y encima es el cura. Tomate esa, bruja._

-Sí, lo siento Sam, no volverá a ocurrir_.- Dijo arrepentida. ¡Y un cuerno!_

Buah, yo no estoy por la labor de aguantar más esto, así que me voy ya, y si no quiere venir mi hermano que no venga. Me da igual. Es un vendido. Por unas faldas… bueno, esta mujer no tiene ni tendrá nunca unas faldas… y puede que hasta no deba llamarla mujer.

-Bueno, Emment, vámonos ya.-_mi hermano parecía perdido, mirándome a mí y luego a Bella._- nos vamos ahora. YA.- _había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía. _

-¿Bella, como volverás_?-¿Qué? Ni hablar._

-No, Emment, no te preocupes, ya iré por otros medios.- _¿otros medios? ¿En esta minúscula ciudad?_

-Ya lo has oído, nos vamos_.- pero, ¿por qué no se mueve esta mole de carne? A ella le da igual… espera, está dándole pena para que la llevemos… no, no y no…_

-Edward…- _no, he dicho que no. No pongas esa cara…que no… dios…_

-No, Emment, nos vamos tú y yo. Nadie más.- _jejeje, pude resistir a su malvado ataque. Ja, chúpate esa, no es un ataque invencible._

-Edward… por favor… hazlo por mí… no te pediré nada más… lo juro.- _¿Qué? ¿En serio? No sé si creérmelo. Parece algo totalmente de fantasía. _

-Bella, verdad que solo tenemos que llevarte a tu casa y ya está, ¿a que si? – _no me creo que la dejemos y no vuelva a verla, algo en este universo está en contra mío. Algo malo he tenido que hacer pero no me acuerdo. ¿Qué será? _

-Sí, claro. No tengo ganas de volver a ver a tu hermano nunca más en la vida.-_ni yo a ti guapita de cara._

-Por favor, Edward, se razonable. Bella no puede irse sola. Aquí no tengo espacio para los dos, y es muy tarde y ella necesita ir al trabajo.-_ya lo que faltaba, el cura haciéndome chantaje emocional también. _

-Vale, vale, vale. De acuerdo. Vosotros ganáis. Nos vamos ya. Andando_.- no mires hacia tras. No mires. Lo sabía, están sonriendo, porque saben que han triunfado. Serán… _

Odio a los hermanos, que no se les puede decir que no. Odio a los curas, que tampoco se les puede decir que no. Y lo que más odio, es a las guapitas que tienen locos a los hombres y les dejan sin razonamiento. Aunque mi hermano no tenga mucho. Pero es que ni siquiera es guapa. Bueno, siendo sinceros, desde un punto de vista más objetivo, es mona. Aunque tiene un color de pelo vulgar, corriente, parece ser bastante sedoso y seria agradable acariciar, pero si la dueña de ese hermoso pelo es un bruja frustrada, no quiero acercarme.

Fuera estaba todo nevado. Espero que el coche aguante, ya que no está acostumbrado a estos trotes por esta inhóspita ciudad. Y no pienso cambiarme de coche.

El idiota de mi hermano abrió la puerta de atrás, y le hace una reverencia para que entrara la bruja. En serio, nunca me veré hacer eso. Mis padres nos enseñaron que debemos tratar con respeto a las mujeres. Y yo lo hago, pero eso ya es pasarse. Si ella perfectamente puede abrir la puerta, ¿para qué tengo yo que abrírsela?

Se sentaron los dos detrás, riéndose de la idioteces que hacía mi hermano. Tendré que empezar a arrancar ya, sino quiero encontrarme malo después de tal exhibición de caballerosidad.

Parece que el coche aguanta bastante bien. Me encanta este cacharro. Aguanta lo que sea. Ni se queja, ni llora, ni me pide ir de compras. Solo cuando está realmente enfermo y no finge estarlo.

-Bien, a ver ¿Dónde es la calle de tu chabola?- _ja, que cara, y yo sin una cámara de foto. Mierda._

-Aunque te lo digiera, no sabrías donde es. Todo recto en esa rotonda y en la primera calle a la derecha.- _como le gusta dar órdenes a esta mujer. _

**Bella P.D.V.**

Como me gusta picar a este hombre. Esa cara de idiota que se le queda es adorable… _¿Qué? ¿Adorable? ¿Estás idiota o qué?_

-Gira en esta rotonda a la derecha y en la primera calle a la derecha.

Genial, ya estaba viendo el balcón de mi casita. Parece que Alice había entrado, debe estar esperando a los nuevos inquilinos. Pobre. Habrá tenido que esperar muchísimo. La debo un buen regalo… aunque difícil. Creo que tiene de todo.

-Bueno, Bella. Estamos encantados de haberte conocido.-_de ti me lo creo, pero del espantapájaros, no._

-Habla por ti.- _¿ves? _

-Bueno, ya que vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad, nos veremos más a menudo, ¿no?- _¡que rico! Son tan adorables sus intentos de ligoteo_

-Sí, claro. Decidme cual es la calle donde tenéis que ir.

-Si, claro, sabrá donde estará. Será más probable que la encontremos antes nosotros solos, que con tus estúpidas indicaciones.- _este tío es odioso. El ser más odioso del planeta. Pretendía ser irónico. Que gracioso._

-Ah, no le hagas ni caso Bella, es un poco cascarrabias.- _¿un poco? Te quedas corto._

-Ya, ya lo sé_.- ¿me habrá leído el pensamiento? O ¿tan evidente es mi cara que ha adivinado?_- la calle Wallaby 42, 3ºD.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? No… no puede ser. No puede ser esta la calle. No, no y no.

…

…

**Sorry! Lo siento mucho… no tengo perdón. Muchas suplencias en el trabajo, muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para dedicarme a esto. Pero, jeje, ya tengo un aliado… un Netbook chiquitín que va a ir conmigo a todas partes… para escribir en la china si hace falta.**

**Espero que os guste, tener paciencia, tengo muchas ideas y puede que os gusten. ¿Que creéis que pasara? Ahora es un poco evidente que pasará… o no? ¿Quien sabe?…tan ta tachaaaan!**

**Un besazo enorme ****a todas. Gracias por estar ahí. Os lo compensaré, ya lo veréis.**

**(Gracias Etnie por soportarme… bueno…que leches! por aguantarnos mutuamente… que panda de locas estamos hechas)**

"**Be water, my friend"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward P.D.V.**

Es tan aburrido ver los intentos tan estúpidos de mi hermano de coquetear con esa chica. No entiendo que puede llegar a ver en ella. No es nada del otro mundo.

Mientras ellos murmuraban algo en voz baja, leí el cartel del nombre de la calle. Que nombre más extraño. Parece el nombre de una calle de dibujos animados. Calle Wallaby 42. Vaya nombrecito tan estúpido. Claro, acorde con sus inquilinos.

- Ya, ya lo sé. La calle es Wallaby 42, 3ºD.- _vaya nombre más tonto_.

-NOOO. NOOO.- _¿que la pasa a esa tía loca?_

-Bella… ¿estas bien?- _preguntó preocupado mi hermano. Normal, que una chica se pusiera histérica gritando "nooo" tirándose de los pelos es cosa de preocuparse._

-Emment, ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?- _¿nuestra hermana? ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra herm…? Claro, todo. Como siempre. _

-A… lice. Se llama Alice. Pero, ¿que pasa Bella?- _mi hermano estaba al borde del tartamudeo. Siempre le ocurría cuando estaba nervioso o cagado de miedo. Creo que es una mezcla entre los dos._

-ALICEEEEEEEEE! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO! ¡YA! ¡ENANA INSUFRIBLE!_-¿Enana insufrible? Ja, es como llamamos a nuestra….hermana. No… no puede ser._

-Eh, no me digas que nuestro piso alquilado es…

-Sí, es el mío. Tu hermana… es esa de allí.-_señalo hacia arriba y la vi. Mi hermana estaba escudada detrás de Jasper, que estaban asomados en el balcón._

-No, no, no y mil veces no. Me niego.-_Oye, yo tampoco quiero estar en el mismo sitio que tú._

-Bella… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Porque me has llamado con ese grito_?- mi hermana, por una vez en la vida, parecía que no tenía ni idea de algo. Aunque es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas._

-¡VOY A SUBIR Y TE VOY A ARRANCAR UNO A UNO ESOS PELOS QUE TIENES, BRUJA!- ¿_Cómo se atreve a llamar así a mi hermana? Vale, es un poco bruja en todos los sentidos. Parece que sabe todo antes de que ocurra. Es como un oráculo. Se entera de todo. _

-Ey, un poco más de respeto a Alice.- _Je, soy un ejemplo de hermano mayor._

-Oye, tú realmente conoces bien a tu hermana, ¿verdad?- _¿eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?_

-Sí, claro que conozco a mi hermana.-_Vaya pregunta_.

-Pues, parece que no, pero seguro que sabía que el coche se me rompería, ya que me ofreció mil veces coger su coche, y fíjate tú, hoy, ni siquiera lo mencionó ni una sola vez. Lo que quiere decir que, ella sabía esto, y que Emment y tú, que casualmente sois sus hermanos, me socorreríais. Aunque tengo la idea de que sabía que Emment fuese el que me ayudará y no tú.

-Eso dalo por supuesto.-_estaba furioso… no ya tanto por esta mujer, sino por que todo lo que decía podía ser cierto, y no hay cosa que más odie, que Alice tenga razón._

-¿Y porque no subimos y lo aclaramos como personas civilizadas?- _fue la primera vez que mire a mi hermano con asombro. Como si hubiera hablado por primera vez en su vida.-_ No sé tú, Edward, pero yo quiero ver a Alice, y no desearía verla en un ataúd.

Bella subió como si el diablo le pisara los talones. Emment iba también rápido. Creo que tenía una mezcla entre impaciencia por ver a Alice y miedo a que Bella la matase nada más verla.

Alice había dejado la puerta abierta, y al entrar vi un gran comedor. Había en la mesa dos bebidas. Y plantada tras Jasper, estaba Alice, con una cara de terror que nunca juro haber visto. Bella se iba acercando a ellos muy lentamente, farfullando algo por lo bajo. En el rostro de Alice, se formó una sonrisa muy miedosa, como pidiendo perdón.

-Alice… sabias todo lo que me iba a pasar, ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno…tenia una vaga idea de que Edward y tú no os llevaríais muy bien desde el principio pero…-¿_Cómo sabia que esta y yo no nos llevamos bien?_

-Pero nada. Alice… He pasado una tarde horrible con este ser, menos mal que en tu familia tuvieron a un hijo normal, con modales.-_Ja. Ya verás cuando veas comer a tu caballero con radiante armadura. Se te caerá el mito._

-Ya, Edward es un poco bruto y un cascarrabias- _Oye… que diga eso tu propia hermana duele._

-Ya esta bien de hablar de mí como si no estuviera. ¿Quiere decirme alguien, que leches pasa aquí?- _Sabia perfectamente que estaba pasando, pero no tenía fuerzas para asimilarlo_.

-Bien, como veréis, está es la casa de la que os hable. Aquí viví con Bella y Jasper, hasta que él y yo nos enamoramos y nos fuimos a vivir juntos.- _Alice lo contaba mientras era masacrada a base de miradas que le lanzaba Bella. No sé como no se amedrentó. Esa es una mirada que ni a mí me ha dirigido_.

-Pues yo no acepto a este engendro de mono_.- ¿engendro? ¿De mono? Madre mía que vocabulario tan soez que tiene la niña._

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de estar contigo, guapita.- _nada, ni dos segundos tardó en dirigirme la intensa mirada asesina que le regalo a Alice._

-Pues ya no podéis moveros de aquí. ¿O no recordáis que os mandé el contrato por fax y me lo mandasteis junto con la primera cuota del mes? Legalmente sois inquilinos de este inmueble, y tenéis ya pagado un mes. Bella no puede echaros a menos que os devuelva el dinero. Pero Bella ya lo ha tenido que gastar y no tiene dinero para devolverlo, así que os tendrá que dejar vivir aquí, por lo menos un mes.

Aluciné con lo que había dicho Alice. Nunca creí que mi hermana podría saber tanto de leyes. Nunca había demostrado gran interés por una rama que no fuese la moda.

-Alice, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?- _Emment también se dio cuenta de que era raro que supiera tanto de leyes._

-Ah, me lo ha dicho Jasper. Es abogado y sabe un montón. El otro día en el baño no había ninguna revista para leer, y estaba ese libro y me dio esa idea.- _que mente tan retorcida la suya._

-Bien entonces… ¿por qué no nos tranquilizamos todos y vemos vuestras habitaciones? Te gustará mi habitación Emment, tiene vistas al patio, donde juegan los niños.-_Dijo Alice, encandilando automáticamente a nuestro hermano. Lo que le gustaba jugar con los niños. Es peor que un niño pequeño_.

Bella desapareció. Parece que no le interesaba nada a esta mujer.

Alice nos iba enseñando las habitaciones. La de Emment era muy grande. Decía que cada habitación tenía un cuarto de baño y arriba había una terraza enorme. Es una casa bastante grande para lo que parece por fuera.

Mi habitación era mucho más grande que la de Emment, y las vistas daban a las montañas. Esta Alice sabe lo que nos gusta a cada uno. Pero… una luz al final del pasillo me atrajo. Alice dijo que había una biblioteca, pero no mencionó donde exactamente. ¿Será ahí?

Era un cuarto grande y confortable. Estaba amueblado con una cama, un escritorio, y lo que más me gustó… una enorme vitrina con discos y vinilos. Era la habitación perfecta, excepto por…

-¿QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?- …_salvo porque era el cuarto de ella. Salió hecha una furia de su cuarto de baño._

-Buscaba la biblioteca que mencionó Alice.-_me interesaba bastante este cuarto, pero me gustaría ver el baño… ohhhh, perfecto_.

-Pues esta allí, zopenco, frente a mi habitación, y ahora vete.-_Wooh, tenía prisa… pero bastante tarde… ya he elegido._

-No, ya que este será mi cuarto. Me gusta este. Me lo quedo.-_Ja. Soy rencoroso, ¿qué pasa? Donde las dan, las toman, guapina._

**Bella PVD**

No me lo puedo creer. No. Este tío se está vengando de mí. No debía haber hecho eso. Esto no quedará así.

-ALICEEE!-_esta mujer se iba a enterar de lo que vale un peine. Me trae a un invitado no deseado y encima le tengo que ceder mi habitación. Ni muerta._

-Bella… ¿qué pasa? Y ese grito...ah, vaya…Edward, ¿no?- _¿cómo? ¿Ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho o ya lo sabía? Bruja._

-¿Cómo que "ah vaya…Edward"? que dice que se queda. Que se queda aquí.-_Estaba alucinando todavía no me lo creía._

-¿Te quedas? es genial, Edward, ¿te ha gustado tu habitación?-_Alice no se había dado cuenta… o se hacia la tonta._

-No, no me ha gustado. Me quedo aquí. En esta habitación.- _Dijo el cavernícola sonriendo con sorna._

-Edward, no puedes. Es la habitación de Bella. La tuya puedes amoldarla a tu estilo.-_Menos mal, pensaba que se pondría de su parte. Esta Alice, es una gran amiga._

-Vale… Vale… lo haré de otra manera entonces.- _Y desapareció. Bah, me da igual. Se fue…que no vuelva._

Pero estaba totalmente equivocada. Reapareció con un colchón y una almohada. ¿No estará pensando lo que estoy pensando? No creo que piense que le voy a dejar que se atrincheré en mi habitación.

-No, ni se te pase por la cabeza. Fuera.-_No puedo creer que lo esté haciendo._

-¿Es qué no lo ves? Estoy acomodándome en mi nueva habitación.- _y dicho esto, se tumbó con los brazos tras la cabeza en ese horrible colchón_.

-Ay, mi madre…. Bueno, ya está. Hacer lo que queráis, yo me voy de aquí. Estáis locos.-_dijo la mayor loca de todas… Alice… será cobarde_.

Madre mía. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con este degenerado aquí? Para cabezona, yo.

-Respira hondo… Bien. Emment, ¿te gustaría comer algo_?- necesito mucha, mucha paciencia, para no matar al espantajo durmiente._

-Sí, ¿Qué hay?-_Que ricura, es tan mono. Parece un niño pequeño._

-Lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué prefieres?- _espero que no me pida una cosa muy complicada… tampoco es que tenga una despensa muy grande_.

-¡PIZZA! Hace tiempo que no como pizza… ¿puede ser de pepinillos_?-¿De pepinillos con vinagre? Qué asco… pero bueno, se la haremos de pepinillos en vinagre._

-Vale… de pepinillos… ¿en vinagre? ¿No creerás decir de pepperoni?-_Es que parece tan infantil, que seguro que confunde hasta los nombres._

-No, quiere decir exactamente eso. Se me cayeron una vez los pepinillos en vinagre encima de la pizza, y le gusto por lo que veo. No he vuelto a comprar pizza desde esa vez. Me da asco_.- que susto me dio, apareció sigilosamente por detrás. Es todo un fantasma, en todos los sentidos._

-No te he pedido tu opinión, pero visto que no te gustan….la haremos de pepinillos en vinagre.- _Con tal de verte la cara de asco me pongo feliz._

-Tú verás. Si quieres acabar con dolor de barriga.-_Y se fue al comedor y encendió la televisión._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os va gustando? Espero que sí. ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todas (y no sé si también todos) y por supuesto a la jefa suprema de los fics… EEEEEEEEEEEEETNIIIIIIIIE CHAN… FIUUUUU…(intento de silbido)^^U**

**Un besete enorme y "be water, my friend"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una Chica Peculiar**

**Capitulo 6**

**Edward P.D.V**

Dios, que mierda de televisión es está. No tienen ni un solo canal de deportes. Como se nota que es del gusto de mi hermana, todo lleno de canales de moda y diseño. Agh, no me explico cómo puede comer esta bazofia Emment. Bah, me da igual, no tengo hambre, mejor me voy a mi cuarto nuevo, y así molesto un poco a la payasa.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- _ya esta gruñendo el ogro_.

-Que te importa. Es mi nueva vivienda y puedo estar aquí tanto como tú.- _Ja, chúpate esa, enana._

-No rompas nada, engendro.- _¿Pero qué gracia le ha hecho ese nombrecito?_

Parece que estoy bien, pero estoy totalmente agotado. Entre mi hermano y la bruja, me han puesto de los nervios. Creo que me daré un baño.

Guau, este baño es genial, pero no es el de la bruja mala, pero está bastante bien. Creo que el del cuarto de Emment. Qué pena no quedarme este. La verdad que el cuarto de Bella me da un poco igual, pero ver la cara de mala cara que se le pone, merece la pena aguantar sus gritos.

Después de llenar la bañera, encontré pequeñas perlas de jabón perfumado. Puede ser un poco afeminado, pero relaja bastante, y no es una cosa que haga muy a menudo. No hace daño a nadie.

**Bella P.D.V.**

Qué cosa más asquerosa. La peor pizza que jamás he probado, pero me daba pena demostrárselo a Emment. El decía que era muy deliciosa, y no puedo decirle que no a una cosa tan linda. No es que este enamorada de él, que podría, pero ya le veo más como un hermano pequeño, aunque tenga la complexión de uno mayor.

-Oye Emment, ¿Quién de vosotros es el mayor?- _Seguro que el amargado es el mayor. Se le ve desde 4 kilómetros._

-Yo soy el mayor, Alice la mediana y Edward el pequeño.- _No, no me lo creo. ¿El amargado es más joven?_

-¿En serio? Pensé que tú eras el pequeño.- _Tal como se comportan, lo parecen_.

-No, yo tengo 25. Bueno, aunque supongo que ya sabes que Alice tiene 23 y Edward cumplirá los 22 dentro de muy poco.- _¿Qué? ¿Qué yo era más mayor que el idiota?_- ¿y tú, Bella?

-Yo tengo 23 años, como Alice. Nos conocimos en la universidad, junto con Jasper.- _Qué tiempos aquellos._- Por lo que veo ya conocías a Jasper de antes, ¿no?

-Sí, en una noche de navidad, él y Alice fueron a cenar. A mí me agrado desde el primer momento, pero a Edward no.-_Como no, el ogro tenía que opinar mal de Jasper. _

Pero no lo entiendo. Jasper es la persona más buena que existe en la tierra. Besa el suelo por donde pisa Alice. Aunque él es un par de años más mayor que nosotras, le conocimos en la facultad. Alice estudiaba Arte y confección, Jasper Derecho y yo fotografía. Nuestros edificios estaban contiguos, ya que las prácticas las hacíamos con las numerosas modelos que desfilaban con los diseños que confeccionaban allí. Aunque Alice prácticamente me suplicaba que yo modelase sus diseños. Solo lo hice una vez. Fue en la presentación final de la carrera. Tenía varios modelos preciosos, pero le falló la modelo. Me rogó y prometió que nunca volvería a pedirme un favor así. Sigo pensando que tuvo truco, pero no podía dejarla en la estacada.

No sé cómo logró saber que talla usaba, porque me sentó todo como un guante. No quiero ni pensarlo como consiguió saber mis medidas exactamente.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- _le dije al energúmeno._

-Que te importa. Es mi nueva vivienda y puedo estar aquí tanto como tú.- _Maldito Jasper y sus estúpidas leyes, y maldita Alice por tener un hermano tan idiota._

-No rompas nada, engendro.- _Creo que he encontrado un mote perfecto para el idiota._

Jasper ya estaba interesado en Alice casi desde que entró en la universidad. La vio en la fuente central. Estaba descansando en la hierba mientras me esperaba. Nos hicimos amigas desde el principio. Bueno, yo no quería contacto con ninguna persona. Me sentía muy mal y prefería estar sola. Se acerco a mí cuando estaba leyendo bajo un sauce llorón. Mi estado de ánimo era muy parecido a las ramas de este gran árbol. Me daba soledad y tranquilidad, aunque me robaba el calor del sol. Del poco sol que hay en Forks mejor dicho. Se acercó a mí y dijo "Hola. Soy Alice." Y se sentó.

Yo, me quede tan sorprendida que no me enteré como llegamos a ser tan inseparables, siendo tan distintas las dos. Pero como se suele decir, los polos opuestos se atraen… y los iguales colisionan.

Jasper nos observaba desde la lejanía, pero sospecho que sabía que la miraba, porque de un momento a otro comenzó a vestirse mucho más arreglada. Siempre me decía que era debido a su condición de futura diseñadora superfamosa y supermegaglamurosa (palabras textuales).

El día que decidimos mudarnos juntas, vimos que nuestros dos sueldecitos no podían con una casa tan grande. Al sobrarnos una habitación, pusimos un anuncio donde solicitábamos un compañero o compañera de piso.

Fue ahí donde Jasper entro en nuestras vidas. Alice no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuera él. No hizo falta decir nada. Desde siempre he visto que estos dos hay una comunicación extrasensorial y mental abrumadora. Jasper tiende a saber cómo te sientes en cada momento. Y Alice, bueno Alice sabe todo, controla todo y mete las narices en todo. Creo que hasta que ve el futuro.

Pero dejemos de hablar de estos tortolos y concentrémonos en lo importante… _¿Dónde leches se ha metido el idiota?_ Es capaz de encerrarse en mi habitación con llave.

Entré en mi habitación. No había nada fuera de su lugar. Parece que le ha tragado la tierra. Siii, por fin mi suerte ha cambiado.

-¿Me dejarás pasar o te quedarás ahí como un palo?- _Me giré y Edward estaba semidesnudo. Solo tenía una minúscula toalla en la cintura. Y no es por nada, pero el idiota tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Qué pena que sea tan imbécil_.

-También es mi habitación…que leches…es mi habitación y tú eres un okupa. Puedo estar aquí si quiero.-_Ya lo que me faltaba, dándome órdenes en mi propia habitación._

-Vale, como tú quieras. Disfruta del espectáculo.-_Y tras decirlo, se despojó de la tela que tenia. Cerré tan rápido los ojos que no me dio tiempo a ver nada._

-IMBÉCIL, ¿ESTÁS LOCO?- _Éste tío es un exhibicionista._

-Yo te dije que me iba a cambiar y que te fueras. No quisiste irte. No tengo la culpa. Te lo advertí.-_Me lo ordenaste. Ni un por favor ni nada._

-Pues no me voy.-_No daré mi brazo a torcer. Se piensa que me voy a achantar. Ja._

Pero no, Edward ni se inmutaba. Le daba igual si yo estaba allí. Entreabrí los ojos y conseguí ver el trasero de Edward. Dios, el tío era perfecto. Un culo resultón y fuerte. Justo para agarrarlo con las dos manos y…. _"Bella, contrólate. Tus hormonas por dios. Ese hombre es el anticristo. El demonio en la tierra. No caigas en la tentación."_

Si, no sé que me ha pasado. Tanto tiempo sin sexo me estaba matando. Hasta pensando en el imbécil del hermano adorable. Emment también tiene que tener un buen par de… _"BELLA" Vale, vale. Joder, dejadme en paz_.

Tras vestirse completamente, Edward me observó. Juraría que le cruzo una idea macabra por su mente. Esa sonrisa me daba mucho miedo, aunque en otras circunstancia y si fuera otra persona, sería muy sexy y provocativa, pero viniendo de él, miedo me da.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Sabía que soy irresistible hasta para ti.- _¿Pero qué dice? Yo no… ¿Lo habré dicho en alto?_

-Pero… que dices… yo no_…-¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué tartamudeo?_

-No me has quitado el ojo de encima en todo momento. He visto como me mirabas y parecía que me comías con los ojos. ¿Quieres probar algo realmente bueno?- _¿Qué? ¡No! Apártate de mí, hijo del demonio._

Se acercaba cada vez más y más. Estaba a tan solo un palmo de mi cara. Aunque fuese un imbécil integral, tenía una voz tan suave y grave, por un momento me hizo olvidarme lo idiota que era.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? Tú quieres esto. Lo leo en tus ojos. Si no, no te hubieras quedado aquí. Observándome. Desnudándome con tu mirada y…

No llegue a escuchar nada más, porque me tropecé con el taburete que tenia a los pies de la cama. Había estado echándome hacia atrás intentando escapar de él.

Me di un golpe fuerte con el pico de la mesa… _y lo vi todo negro._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y MIL VECES PERDÓN.**

**He estado muy pero que muy ausente. He tenido unos meses difíciles… bueno, no tan difíciles, pero si bastantes estresantes y no podía pensar en nada más. Lo intenté, pero estaba tan cansada que solo salían zZzZzZ…**

**He tenido un E.R.E (expediente de regulación de empleo, osea, despedida y a la calle) y encontré uno trabajo en muy poco tiempo, y lo he tenido que dejar al poco por salirme uno mejor. Y entre que me amoldaba a uno, y luego al nuevo trabajo, he estado liadísima entre unas cosas y otras. **

**GRACIAS, primero a ETNIE-CHAN…POR SER UNA PERSONITA TAN BUENA, TAN MAJA, Y TAN PERO TAN, TAN… RÁPIDA. Que se que tú también tienes tus líos, y sacas unos minutitos para mí. Gracias. ^^ TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO. **

**GRACIAS a todas las que dejaron review, a las alertas y ****a todas las que leen. **

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA. Espero no defraudar a nadie y disfrútenlo. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Chica Peculiar **

**Capitulo 7 **

**Edward P.D.V**

Ay, madre, ¿Qué he hecho? Está inconsciente. No se mueve… y… dios, no, por favor… Está sangrando.

No puedo dejarla así, por muy mala que sea, es culpa mía. Tiene que verla Emment.

-¡EMMENT! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!- _Esperé pero no contestó_.

La llevo en brazos hasta el comedor y veo a Emment que estaba con los cascos puestos… Bailando. Normal que no me escuche.

-Emment, escucha, Bella está sangrando.- _Por fin me vio el muy tarugo._

-¿Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado?- _Joe, como se concentra cuando es de lo suyo._

-Estábamos en la habitación, y discutimos, y bueno…luego, se tropezó con el taburete y se dio con el pico de la mesa.- _¿Por qué tengo que estar dándole tantas explicaciones?_

- Colócala en el sofá de lado con mucho cuidado. Esta en un estado semiconsciente.- ¿_Semiconsciente? Esta totalmente ida. No se mueve, ni dice nada. No está aquí._

-Mierda, el maletín está en el coche. Da igual, seguramente en su cuarto de baño haya… trae un botiquín.- _¿Y ya está? ¿Solo eso?_

Fui a por lo que me había pedido. En el baño había un completo botiquín con todo lo que podría necesitar en una operación de vida o muerte… Parece ser que le pasa constantemente esto.

-Toma. Había un arsenal de cosas allí en el baño.- _Ni me miró._- ¿Te puedo ayudar?- _No estaba muy seguro si podía ayudar, yo no soy el médico._

Nunca entenderé como una persona como él, ha conseguido el título de medicina, a la primera, y con matrícula de honor.

Cogió el botiquín enorme, y comenzó a rebuscar. Sacó una gasa de algodón y la empapó en agua oxigenada. Yo inconscientemente, le ayude a retirar unos mechones para que lo hiciera mejor. Me siento culpable por lo que le ha pasado. Pero nunca lo reconoceré delante a la bruja.

Limpió la herida. Era bastante fea, pero no tenía ni idea de medicina, así que, no sabía el grado de gravedad.

-Emment…es muy fea… ¿es muy grave?- _No me gustaba la cara de concentración de mi hermano. Siempre parece que es más grave de lo que es. Y eso que pensábamos que no se tomaba nada en serio._

-No, Edward. Se ha dado un buen golpe. Le dejará un terrible dolor de cabeza y un gran chichón. La herida no necesita puntos. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Debes disculparte con ella.- _¿Qué? ¿Disculparme? ¿Por su torpeza? Ni loco_.

-Fue ella la que se tropezó. Yo no la empujé.- _No, si al final seré yo el malo de la película._

-Ya lo sé. Pero seguro que parte de ese tropiezo es causa tuya. Edward… Te conozco. Algo has hecho. Si no, no habrías preguntado la gravedad de la herida.- _Jo… no, si tonto no es._

-Vale. Ya veré si lo hago o no. Según como se comporté ella.-_Dije señalando al cuerpo inerte de Bella. _

-Bueno, algo es algo. Llévala a su habitación. Intenta que no apoye la cabeza.- ¿_Cómo quiere que evite que no apoye la cabeza? ¿No pensará que…?_

-¿Quieres que pase la noche en vela para que no apoye la cabeza?- _No puede pensar eso…no. Imposible_.

-No, no se me había ocurrido. No, yo te decía que la dejaras de lado solamente, pero ya que estás atrincherado en el suelo de su habitación, como mínimo podías procurar que no apoye la cabeza boca arriba.- _Estúpida bocaza que tengo. ¿Para qué das ideas, idiota?_

Pues nada, tendré que velar el sueño de la princesita amargada.

La llevé a su habitación. Le quite los zapatos, los calcetines y la chaquetita. Pero al quitar esta última prenda, casi me da un síncope. La niñita escondía una camisetita de tirantes minúscula. **"**_**¿Pero no tiene frío**_**? **_**Hmmm… bonitas tet…**_**"** ¡NI LO PIENSES! Mente sucia, retorcida y calenturienta.

Vale, he visto muchos cuerpos mucho más desnudos que este, pero fue tan de repente, tan de sorpresa que no lo esperaba. He de admitir que tiene un bonito busto, pero no puedo pensar eso de esa arpía.

La arropé en sus sabanas y la coloqué de lado. Y ha esperar toda la noche. No sé ni porque estoy haciendo esto **"Sí que lo sabes. Te sientes culpable, porque sabes que en el fondo ha sido tu culpa, y esta es tu forma de enmendarlo sin que se dé cuenta la dueña de ese par de te… "** ¡CALLA! Estas obsesionado. Bah, no son para tanto.

**Bella P.D.V.**

Dios. Como me duele la cabeza. Es horrible. Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es a… ¡ÉL! ESE IMBE…grrr que rabia. Como lo pille lo reviento a martillazos. El muy… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hace ahí, dormido de esa manera? ¿Está…apoyado en el escritorio…frente a mi cama? ¿Por qué? ¿No tenía la trinchera al otro lado? Ah, pues sí. Sigue ahí el colchón. Pero… ¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Y así?

No sé, pero no me importa. Pero, tiene que estar muy incómodo. Debería despertarle.

Al levantarme, me di cuenta que no tenía ni la chaqueta, ni los calcetines. ¿Lo habría hecho él? ¿Y sí…? No…no, que ni se le haya pasado por la cabeza hacer… que si no… Correrán ríos de sangre. Pero... Se lo preguntaré.

Qué raro, dormido parece un angelito. La verdad, es que todos los malos, dormidos son unos angelitos, hasta que se despierta a la bestia.

-Edward. Despierta. Edward- _Nada, ni caso. Ni siquiera zarandeándolo. Esta totalmente dormido._

-Déjame… No… Apo…yes… No… Cuidado… Cabeza…No….- _¿Pero qué… dice esté? ¿Está loco ya? No, creo que ya lo estaba de antes._

-Edward, venga, tienes que irte a dormir a tu colchón. Venga, vamos.- _Tengo que levantarle porque sino él ni se inmuta._

-No…tengo que… no… cuidado… la cabeza… -_Y directamente se derrumbó. _Literalmente. Se desplomó, con mi tan mala suerte, que me arrastró a mí con él.

Si alguien entraba ahora mismo en esa habitación, vería a un chico encima de una chica. Posiblemente en una situación muy romántica y tierna, pero en estos momentos, muy incómoda y pesada. Entre mi dolor de cabeza y la terrible masa, de por lo menos 80 kilos, no estaba para nada cómoda.

-Edward, por favor, quítate de encima. Me estás aplastando la…- _No puede ser lo que está haciendo. No. Para. Me muero._

Edward en un estado de inconsciencia muy masculino, estaba abrazándome, colocando su cabeza entre mis pechos. Estaba totalmente encajado entre los dos, restregando todo su morro por ellos.

-Mmmmm_- No, si encima el tío se pone cachondo. ¿Pero con quién estará soñando, como para ponerse así?_

-Mmmmm…-_Suspiró, y con una sonrisa en la boca, se quedo dormido. _

El muy idiota estaba, literalmente, en un abrazo de oso mortal. Tenía sus piernas enroscadas entre las mías. Y los brazos tras la espalda, peligrosamente cerca del culo. Tarde. Ya había llegado. No sé porque, pero sé que está dormido y lo hace inconsciente… Llamarle sexto sentido.

-Edward, por favor… despierta… me estás poniendo nerviosa… y bueno, un poco de otra forma… pero no es plan… y menos contigo… Edward... por dios…- Nada, no había manera de mover al increíble hombre garrapata.

Cada vez hace más y más calor. **"Normal, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que...?"** CALLA… no quiero ni pensarlo. **"Venga… No me digas que no te has dado cuente de ese cuerpo pecaminoso que tiene ese…"** ENGENDRO… ese engendro del demonio no tiene ningún cuerpo, excepto el de un monstruo deforme y feo… que… que…. Vale, lo reconozco… el muy tonto tiene un buen cuerpo, pero una pena de cerebro. ¿Te vale así? **"A mí no me mires, solo soy tu conciencia, que curiosamente soy tus más oscuros pensamientos. Así que si yo pienso así… tú lo mismo"**NO… antes muerta.

-Mmmmm… - _¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_- que bien… huele.- _¿Le gusta como huelo? Pero… si no uso ningún perfume… _

Aprovechando que estaba relativamente quieto, me escabullí de allí en cuanto pude. No podía estar más ahí. Este hombre estará soñando con una modelo despampanante y es capaz de soñar con hacerle el amor, y capaz es de hacerlo sin mi consentimiento. Y haber como se lo explicas a un sonámbulo.

Sí, creo que Edward es sonámbulo. No puede ser que, con lo que le he movido, no lo sea. Una persona normal me hubiera pegado una buena paliza por despertarla tan bruscamente.

Al salir al comedor, observé que eran las 6 de la mañana. Buena hora para despertarme. Creo que es la primera vez que lo hago sin prisas y sin despertador. Será por el dolor de cabeza.

Ay, madre. El sofá… está lleno de sangre. Pero… si yo caí en la habitación, ¿Cómo es que hay sangre aquí también? Ay, que dolor…Todo es tan confuso.

Fui hasta la cocina y me preparé un tazón grande de leche calentita. Necesitaba mucho azúcar para el horrible dolor de cabeza, así que le eché bastante chocolate.

Edward P.D.V

Pi...

_¿Qué es eso que se oye a lo lejos? _

Pi…pi…

_¿Pi...pi?_

Pi…pi…pi…PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Arggg, es el puto despertador de la niñata. ¿Es que esta sorda o…? ¿Qué hago yo en la cama de Bella? Recuerdo que estaba en el escritorio y….

-¡Ya está bien! Apaga ese maldito despertador, niña malcriada. No hay quien pueda contigo… APAGALO…APAGALO- _¿Pero qué coño le pasa a la vecina? ¿Por qué da esos golpes en la pared?_

-Tranquilícese señora, no vaya a darle un infarto.- _Joder, como están los humos por la mañana, bien temprano. _

- ¿QUÉ ME CALLE? TÚ NO ME MANDAS CALLAR, NIÑA ESTÚPIDA.- Pero, ¿Cuando la he mandado yo callar?

-Yo no la he mandado callar, pero sí podría hacerlo. Siento defraudarla señora, pero el blanco de su ira no está aquí.- _Es verdad… ¿Dónde está Bella?_

-¿No está?- _Juraría que lo dijo con mucho regocijo_.- ¿La niñita del despertador no está? ¿Se ha ido para siempre?

-Creo que no, todavía debe de estar por algún lugar de esta casa.- _Me parece estúpido estar teniendo esta conversación entre las paredes_.

-Por cierto, ¿Tú quien coño eres? ¿El novio de la Bella durmiente?- _Joder, que directa la señora… un momento... ¿Ha dicho novio? NO._

- No, no… soy su nuevo compañero de piso…- _Repito, ¿Qué hago hablando así? Nunca he sido tan hablador… y menos con una señora, que estimo que será de unos 50 años o más, y menos, a través de un inanimado trozo de ladrillo. _

-¿Se va la loca?- ¿_Loca? ¿Se refiere a Alice? Sí, está loca, como una cabra…_ _Pero que lo diga otra persona, no me gusta. Soy su hermano, y como tal, tengo derecho única y exclusivamente, para meterme con mi hermana. Nadie más. _

- Un poco de respeto señora, que es mi hermana.- _Insisto… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

-¿Y? me da absolutamente igual… esas dos niñatas, y el otro chico, ese que es tan rarito… no son buenos.- _¿Por qué lo dirá?_

-¿Por qué lo dice señora?- _Joe, me ha picado la curiosidad._

-No es ético que dos chicas compartan piso con un hombre. Seguro que se montan ahí unas horquillas de esas.- _¿Horquillas? No querrá decir…_

-Orgias, se llaman Orgias.- _Me puedo imaginar la cara de la señora_.

-Pues eso es lo que he dicho. Que no son trigo limpio esa panda de chiquillos.- _Que puritana la señora… Pues no me quiero imaginar cuando se enteré que ahora hay dos hombres y una sola mujer. Ya sí que seriamos el chisme del vecindario. _

-Bueno, señora, tengo que cortar…digo irme… hasta otro momento.- _Que estúpido._

Al salir de la habitación, vi una luz al final del pasillo. Muy leve, y no era de la luz de fuera. Principalmente porque eran las 7 de la mañana y parecía ser que en Forks era muy común no ver la luz solar.

Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá, con una tacita de chocolate. Estaba dormida. Tenía una sonrisa en rostro. ¿Qué estaría soñando? La verdad, la chica es muy guapa, un buen cuerpo y un rostro angelical. Pero claro, cuando está dormida. Cuando está despierta, es el demonio en persona. Se le frunce el ceño, le arden los ojos y esa boca nada más que suelta veneno.

Vale, yo no es que yo ayude mucho a cambiar eso, la verdad. En un primer momento, me dio pena verla allí tirada. Pero fue ella la primera que empezó… ¿o fui yo? Me da igual quien fuese, es mucho más divertido hacerla enfadar.

Si había sonado el despertador, eso tendría que significar que tenía que ir algún sitio. Puede que a trabajar. Podría dejarla ahí y no despertarla. Soy malo, pero no tanto, así que la despertaré. Por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que la he despertado. Y eso es malo. Creo.

-Bella. Despierta. Ha sonado el despertador.- _Nada, la tía esta no despierta.-_Bella… despierta.-_ Ni sacudiéndola se despierta_.- BELLA.

-Mmmmm, déjame…Quiero dormir…imbécil.-_Vaya. Parece que para eso sí es espabilada. _

-Bueno, no digas que luego no te lo advertí.- _Yo lo intenté. Aunque no tengo testigos._

Al cabo de dos minutos llegó Alice. Estaba alterada. Parece ser que no nos vio al entrar. Al verme, suspiro como aliviada. ¿Pensaba que me había pasado algo? ¿Tan peligrosa es Bella?

-Ufff, Edward, tenía miedo de que Bella te hubiera matado. Cuando me fui estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, ¿porque no hablamos ahora que Bella se ha ido al trabajo?- _¿Trabajo? Ostras, tenía que ir al trabajo_.

-Estooo… Bella esta tumbada en el sofá, Alice. Sonó el despertador y la he intentado despertar pero no quiere.-_Lo intenté. Poco, pero lo hice_.

-Ay, no. Bella… despierta. Joder. Vas a llegar tarde…otra vez.- _Ósea, ¿Qué esto es normal en ella?_

-Parece que no llegará.-_No paraba de gruñir._

-Edward, en su habitación está el despertador, tráelo.- _¿Pero…Por qué tengo que traer algo para ésta mujer?_

Fui a su habitación y traje el dichoso despertador.

-Aquí tienes el despertador.- _Pero, ¿Qué diferencia hay con él o sin él?_

-Gracias. Ponlo para dentro de un minuto. Voy a ir preparando las cosas.- _Y se fue. Me dejó solo con la Bella durmiente y el pequeño despertador._

Puse el despertador un minuto después y esperé. No sé que quería Alice con ello, porque había desaparecido a quien sabe dónde.

Sonaría el despertador en diez segundos y Bella estaba plácidamente dormida. Parece que tiene un maravilloso sueño.

**Bella P.D.V**

-Gracias, señor Presidente. Es una gran satisfacción recibir el premio Pulitzer de Fotografía de sus manos. Si me permite, ¿Podría tomarle una instantánea? – _Sí, estoy recibiendo el Pulitzer del presi. Este es el sumun en mi carrera como fotógrafa profesional._

-Por supu… PI... - _¿PI? ¿Qué pasa?_- Pi… Pi... PIPIPI- _Hmmm, suena como… _

-¡EL DESPERTADORR!

*CRACK*

-Ay… duele… _-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Sonó como algo roto? Un momento… estaba soñando, ¿pero porque? Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con nada. _

-Como que es mi barbilla la que has roto, so bestia.- _¡EDWARD! ¿Qué hace aquí? Ah, tengo que ir al trabajo._

-¿Qué hora es? No, tengo que...- _No… llegaré otra vez tarde, y encima Mike está de un pesado, que es capaz de chantajearme con eso. _

-Bella… toma esto y aquí tienes el bolso con todo. Edward te llevará, ¿Verdad, hermanito?- _Dios, ¿Qué haría sin Alice?... ¿Qué ha dicho que quien me va a llevar a donde? Ni loca… __**"Bellita… sino dejas que te lleve, llegarás tarde… y ya sabes… Mike. Con eso te lo digo todo"**_

-No. Tengo un terrible dolor de barbilla por la culpa de esta loca. ¿Qué manera es esa de despertarse?- Hablo el indicado… tú me distes un golpe en la cabeza, que es peor.

-¿Y qué hacías para estar tan cerca, eh? No intentarías sobrepasarte aprovechando que estaba dormida, ¿verdad?- _Ja, chúpate esa listillo. _

-Sí, que ganas. No, me dijo Alice que pusiese el despertador y sonó en ese momento. Antes los Pingüinos volaran, antes de que yo intente algo contigo.- _¿Y entonces… la escenita de ayer qué? _

-Bella, sino te vas ahora, no llegarás a tiempo. Todavía tienes un margen. Corre.- _Es verdad, tenía aún un poco de tiempo. _

Cogí la mano de Edward, y lo arrastré literalmente conmigo. Engullí la tostada, y la otra se la metí a Edward en su boca. Estaba tan perplejo que casi se atraganta. Qué pena.

Edward no paraba de quejarse, diciendo que él se negaba a conducir. Pero necesitaba por lo menos las llaves, que curiosamente decía que las tenía en los calzones. Qué asco. Yo paso de tocar esa cosa. No es que no me guste, pero sus partes pudientes no me atraen. _**"Aún"**_ CALLA. Voy a tener que hacer algo contigo y urgente _**"Ya, como si pudieras. Ya lo intentaste y fracaso estrepitosamente. Atente a las consecuencias, monina"**_

-Dame las llaves. AHORA- _el muy chulito se había cruzado de brazos y se apoyó en el coche._

-¿No te ha enseñado modales el Padre Sam? ¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Bella?- _Encima con recochineo. __**"Tiene razón. Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta. Tienes que pedírselo bien"**__ Ya, pero si le doy una mano, me arranca los brazos. No. Me niego._

-Edward…Por favor… ¿Así?- _Dios, lo que me está haciendo hacer. Qué vergüenza._

-Hmmm… No. Mucho más. - _¿Pero qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué se lo pida de rodillas? No… Ni de coña__**. "Venga. Dale el gusto. No es tan difícil. ¿No?"**__ Claro, como tú no tienes que hacerlo, Arpía._

-Por favor… ¿Me dejaría las llaves?- _Juro que cuando duerma, le ahogo con la almohada. _

- Más.- _¿Más? Se me están hinchando mucho las… __**"No lo digas. Que hay niños delante"**__ ¿Qué niños ni que ocho cuartos? Aquí no hay nadie… esto es mi cabeza. Déjame en paz, loca._

-Ufff… ¿Harías el inmenso honor de permitirme conducir este hermoso coche hasta mi lugar de trabajo_?- No quiero ni mirar la hora… tiene que ser tardísimo. _

-Un poquito más.- _Yo lo mato. Lo reviento contra el asfalto, le arranco la yugular a bocados y le dejo desangrándose. "__**Bella, contrólate. Queda tiempo aun" **__¿Cómo leches puedes saberlo si yo no he mirado la hora? __**"Ahhhh… misterios de la vida. Nunca lo entendería"**_

-Grrr… Ufff… Oh, señor todopoderoso, Dios del Olimpo, si me permitierais a esta simple plebeya tomar las llaves de su estupendo y fabuloso carruaje, para permitirme desplazarme hasta mi destino… Oh, señor misericordioso. Hermoso entre todos los mortales, ¿Me concederéis mi deseo? ¿Por favor?- _Ya está. He caído en lo más bajo que podía._

-¿Así que soy hermoso?- _*CRACK* Se acabo autocontrol. Yo lo mato._- Vale, vale. Me convenciste. Pero yo te llevo. No dejo a nadie llevar mi coche.- _¿Y tanto para eso?- _¿Qué hora es?

-Aún en hora, pero no queda mucho… ¿Por qué lo preg…?- No llegue a terminar la frase, porque Edward abrió la puerta y me empujo en la parte de atrás del coche.

-Tendrás que ir indicándome por la carrera. ¿Por dónde tiro?- Joder… iba tan rápido que no me daba tiempo a ver por dónde íbamos ya. Se nota que le gusta la velocidad, porque estaba totalmente concentrado. "Y concentrado está realmente guapo, ¿no?"

-NO. ¿CUÁNDO PODRÁS CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?

-No he dicho nada. En serio… estas realmente loca. No lo niegues.- _¿Eh? ¿Lo he dicho en alto? Mierda._

-Que gires a la derecha, he dicho- _Idiota_.

Por fin ya divisaba allá a lo lejos la tienda. Queda muy poco para llegar. Ya estoy y en el tiempo. _"_Y todo gracias a Edward y su conducción temeraria sobre suelo mojado" Sí, ahí no te voy a quitar razón… su conducción es temeraria**.**_** "Na, tú no cambias"**_

**Edward P.D.V**

*CRACK*

-Ay… duele… _-Eso tendría que decirlo yo._

-Como que es mi barbilla la que has roto, so bestia.- _Que golpe. Me ha dado un cabezazo cuando se a levantando tan de súbito. _

-¿Qué hora es? No, tengo que...- _Estaba totalmente enajenada. Respiraba muy rápido y parece que le va a dar un ataque. No es muy raro con el ruido de ese despertador. Despierta hasta los muertos. Con razón se queja la vecina. _

-Bella… toma esto y aquí tienes el bolso con todo. Edward te llevará, ¿Verdad, hermanito?- _¿Qué? Mi hermana está loca si piensa que hare eso y por las buenas. _

-No. Tengo un terrible dolor de barbilla por la culpa de esta loca. ¿Qué manera es esa de despertarse?- _Y encima me mira con esa cara de demonio diminuto._

-¿Y qué hacías para estar tan cerca, eh? No intentarías sobrepasarte aprovechando que estaba dormida, ¿verdad?- _¿Yo? Si claro. Por supuesto. ¿Se nota la ironía?_

-Sí, que ganas. No, me dijo Alice que pusiese el despertador y sonó en ese momento. Antes los Pingüinos volaran, antes de que yo intente algo contigo.- _**"¿Los pingüinos no volaban ya?"**__ No, de estar tanto tiempo en el mar que se les han atrofiado las alas y ahora las usan para nadar y… ¿Pero qué hago contándome esto a mi mismo? _

-Bella, sino te vas ahora, no llegarás a tiempo. Todavía tienes un margen. Corre.- _Que he dicho que no…ARGHHHH…_

La muy loca me arrastró por la puerta, no sin antes meterme en la boca la tostada. Bueno, por lo menos me da de comer la secuestradora.

-No pienso conducir. Ni loca pienses que te voy a llevar a cualquier lado.- _Si pensaba que me iba a quitarme las llaves lo lleva claro._- Las llaves las tengo escondidas en mis calzoncillos. Así que… si las quieres… no tienes nada más que cogerlas.- _Es mentira. Las tengo en la chaqueta, pero eso ella no debe saberlo. Ja. _

-Dame las llaves. AHORA- _Nunca me ha gustado apoyarme en el coche, pero en esta situación lo requiere._

-¿No te ha enseñado modales el Padre Sam? ¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Bella?- _Andas lista si piensas que te lo voy a poner fácil._

-Edward…Por favor… ¿Así?- _Como me estoy divirtiendo ver crecer esa vena gorda en la sien de la niñata. __**"Si, y que buena vista tenemos de sus pechos"**__ SILENCIO. ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea el sexo? __**"Oye… que soy tu cabeza, si yo lo pienso, tú también." **_

-Hmmm… No. Mucho más. - _¿Cuánto puedo sacar con esto? Solo le falta ponerse de rodillas._

-Por favor… ¿Me dejaría las llaves?- _Creo que no me gusta esa mirada…es demasiado asesina por su parte. Da… mucho miedo. Pero tengo que ser fuerte._

- Más.- Ja, que divertido. Le están rechinando los dientes.

-Ufff… ¿Harías el inmenso honor de permitirme conducir este hermoso coche hasta mi lugar de trabajo_?- ¿Inmenso honor? Eso me gusta... pero…_

-Un poquito más.- _Me está dando cada vez más miedo. Su cara está echando humo._

-Grrr… Ufff… Oh, señor todopoderoso, Dios del Olimpo, si me permitierais a esta simple plebeya tomar las llaves de su estupendo y fabuloso carruaje, para permitirme desplazarme hasta mi destino… Oh, señor misericordioso. Hermoso entre todos los mortales, ¿Haríais ese inmenso placer? ¿Por favor?- _Oh my God… digo… dios mío… cuanto alago junto. _

-¿Así que soy hermoso?- _Agh… No… se me engancha al cuello. SOCORRO __**"Eso te pasó por hacerte el gracioso"**_ - Vale, vale. Me convenciste. Pero yo te llevo. No dejo a nadie llevar mi coche.- _Nadie toca a mi niña. Excepto Emment y bajo pena de muerte.- _¿Qué hora es?

-Aún en hora, pero no queda mucho… ¿Por qué lo preg…?- _No hay tiempo. Nos vamos cagando leches._

-Tendrás que ir indicándome a la carrera. ¿Por dónde tiro?- _Empuje a Bella en la parte de atrás y arranqué velozmente. Mi pequeña responde como una campeona. __**"Parece que quieres más a tu coche que a tu propia madre"**__ No. A mi madre la quiero mucho, pero mi madre no corre como esta preciosidad. __**"Ains, hombres"**__ Esto… eres yo… eres hombre… ¿O es que soy gay? __**"Tú lo que eres es un hombre muerto como no estés a lo que estas. Que vas a 100 por mojado, insensato" **__Joder. _

-NO. ¿CUÁNDO PODRÁS CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?

-No he dicho nada. En serio… estas realmente loca. No lo niegues.- _En serio…cada vez me da más miedo. Esta loca de remate. ¿Qué le he hecho yo ahora? __**"Tendrá la menopausia"**__ La menopausia es para las personas mayores, Bella no tiene más de treinta años. ¿Por qué tengo que tener estas conversaciones contigo…que soy yo? __**"Y yo que sé. ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Tendrás doble personalidad."**_

-Que gires a la derecha, he dicho- _¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esta ahora? Yo no la entiendo. Ni entiendo a las mujeres. Nunca las entenderé. Son muy raras. Estas locas. Todas. Hasta mi madre y mi hermana. Bueno, mi hermana gana a todas estas, porque encima está orgullosa de ello. _

-Ya. Es ahí. Aparca allí a la izquierda.- _Ya llegamos, por fin._

Parece que ya llegábamos al trabajo de Bella. Bajó tan rápido que no se acordó de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, con la consecuencia de que se pegó un golpe en la frente. Ahora entiendo el arsenal de medicamentos y vendas para golpes en el cuarto de baño. Es una patosa peor que el pato Lucas.

-Bella, tranquila, ya te desato.- _No sé porque, pero por más que la veía, no entendía como a podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Es un peligro para sí misma._- Ya está. Corre o llegarás tarde. Y no hemos hecho de tripas corazón los dos para nada, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lo siento mucho… sé que es muchísimo tiempo, pero he tenido muchos problemas, tanto personales como profesionales. Mi abuelo, al que tengo muy cerca(escasos 6 pisos de altura) se puso muy muy enfermo, y somos mi madre, mi abuelita y yo, los familiares más cercanos (Mis tíos viven en comunidades muy lejanas) y bueno, mi cabeza no estaba pendiente de otra cosa que no sea cuidar de mi abuelo… aunque más bien era para distraer a mi abuelo. Es un gruñón y se aburre muchísimo en el hospital (las enfermeras estaban hasta el moño de él), así que me llevaba el Dvd portátil y nos poníamos a ver películas del oeste, películas de tiros, y esas cosas que tanto le gustan ver los abuelos a la hora de la siesta. **

**Y bueno, luego paso que me quedé sin trabajo… bueno, llevo tambaleándome en la cuerda floja desde enero de este año, pero al final la cuerda quebró, y todos nos hemos ido al carajo, por no decir algo más fuerte. **

**La pobre Etnie llevaba sin saber nada de mi durante meses… y la verdad es que no me acordaba absolutamente de nada por tener demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Lo siento mucho, pero otra cosa no puedo hacer. No os preocupéis que dejarlo no lo voy a dejar (De momento las cosas andan más tranquilas), ya que al estar en paro ya tengo más tiempo libre… y mi abuelillo está mucho mejor… ya está en casa y ya puedo ir a verle a casa cuando quiera sin tener que ir al hospital que no me dejaban ir con el portátil (aunque no entiendo porque con el Dvd sí, pero bueno…cosas de médicos)**

**Así que, lo siento y gracias por la espera. Gracias también a las que se han inscrito en las alertas pesé a mi tardanza. Y sobre todo a Etnie-Chan, por ser tan buena amiga… que anda que no ha escuchado (bueno, leído que es peor) mis problemas. ^^ Eres un amor. Ojala nos veamos alguna vez. Cuando este todo más en calma. **

**Os quiero. Un besazo enorme a todas y espero que os guste este capítulo. **


End file.
